The purpose of this conference travel grant application is to secure funds to continue to facilitate undergraduate student involvement in the Biennial Meetings of the International Society on Infant Studies (ISIS), which will be held next in Vancouver, British Columbia, [unreadable] Canada during March of 2008. In continuance with two previous R13 undergraduate travel support grants obtained from NICHD for the 2004 and 2006 meetings, the proposed grant would dovetail with unprecedented efforts being undertaken by the ISIS to target, develop, and internationalize infancy science researchers early in their careers. We are requesting monies to help offset the travel expenses of 15-20 undergraduate student presenters in attendance at the 2008 Vancouver meetings. As determined by the Executive Committee of the Society, undergraduate research experiences form the substrate out of which the next generation of infancy researchers will be nourished, and it is essential for the well-being and future successes of the field of infancy research to increase the diversity of available mechanisms for funneling the best and brightest undergraduate students into the international field of infancy research. Indeed, many of the most successful scholars within ISIS first became involved with infancy research at the undergraduate level. With the goal of supporting infancy science researchers early in their careers, and of enhancing and globalizing undergraduate participation in all aspects of ISIS, the Society has established a multi-pronged initiative to internationalize undergraduate participation in infancy research at the 2008 meetings: all students will receive a 50% reduced rate for conference registration, the Undergraduate Research Committee at ISIS will once again host a "Luncheon with the Scholars" program, and the best overall submitted undergraduate paper will receive an ISIS-funded $200 cash prize and a plaque. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]